What Dogs Know
by Ardin
Summary: KIBBS. Gibbs needs Kate's help with a little 'problem'.
1. Chapter 1

**What Dogs Know** By Ardin

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. --Insert pout here--

**A/N: **I promise all of you that I am working on the next chapters of "Complexity Kills" but I just couldn't bring myself to write such angst during my holiday. However, a run in with a gruff mechanic and his cute puppy inspired this particular story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A heavy rain pounding against his bedroom windows woke Gibbs from a deep slumber. Groaning, he looked over at his alarm clock, taking in the 0800 hour through sleep blurred eyes. Standing with a yawn he glanced out the window.

'Figures,' he thought to himself as he pulled a pair of pajama bottoms on over his boxers, 'My first day off from work in over a month and it's raining.'

Sighing he made his way downstairs, stopping in the kitchen just long enough to start the coffee machine before heading out into the downpour to retrieve the paper.

Not even bothering to shut the door behind him, he left the protective shelter of the porch, sprinting down the drive to scoop up the paper. He turned to make an equally fast run back to the house and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him.

Sitting on the porch, immediately in front of the open door, was a small puppy. Gibbs stared at it for several seconds before he seemed to realize how wet he was getting and moved up the stairs.

Glaring, he took in the creature at his feet. The dog couldn't have been more than a few months old; its overly large paws and happily wagging tail bringing a small smile to Gibbs' otherwise stern features. Its fur was matted and dirty, but he suspected that the seemingly malnourished animal would most likely be a medium brown under the layers of mud and rainwater.

As though noticing Gibbs' continued scrutiny, the puppy looked up at him and barked happily. With a heavy sigh Gibbs took in the dog's lack of collar and the rain which had worsened in the short minutes they had stood looking at each other.

He spoke to the air around him, voice gruff and resigned, "This is not happening."

Contrary to popular opinion, Gibbs did have a heart and he couldn't bring himself to leave the poor animal out in the miserable weather that the day presented. Tossing the still plastic-bag-covered newspaper just inside the door, he striped off his t-shirt. Stooping he gathered the dog, who yipped excitedly and tried to lick his face, making sure to completely cover the animal with the garment.

Closing the door behind him he kicked his shoes off on the lanoleum entryway and made his way upstairs, carrying the wiggling pup the length of the hall to the bathroom.

Thanking whichever deity was listening for both the spaciousness and sparseness of the bathroom, he moved his few personal items off the counter with one hand before setting his struggling bundle down. The dog immediately burrowed out of the shirt to sit next to the sink, watching Gibbs as he filled the basin with warm water.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Glancing down at himself, Gibbs took in his soaking wet pjs and the two distinctive muddy paw prints that now marked his bare chest. "Make that: get US cleaned up."

Sighing at the ridiculousness of talking to an animal, he moved the surprisingly willing dog down into the water.

Almost half an hour later, Gibbs drained the last of the water from the sink. The puppy's exuberance during the bath had left not only Gibbs soaking, but also every bathroom surface within five feet of the dog, who now looked more like a drowned rat than a canine.

After giving the animal only the most cursory of rub-downs with a towel, he laid a layer of towels on the floor to absorb more from the pup's fur and then stepped into the shower to clean himself.

-----------

It was almost 1000 hours before Gibbs finally got his first cup of coffee of the day. He had discovered, much to his surprise, that it was actually more difficult to get the small dog dry than it had been to get it clean. Having gotten cleaned up himself, changed, and the pup to a state of only mild dampness, the two sat in the kitchen.

Gibbs had never before had a dog and he was finding the small creature's adamant refusal to leave his side just a little bit strange. He had even parked himself outside the shower door and hadn't budged until Gibbs had finished washing and stepped out.

Sitting at his kitchen table, he glanced down at the empty plate on the floor which had, just minutes before, held a small pile of scrambled eggs. Taking a drink of his coffee he moved his gaze to the dog who now sat next to his chair licking his chops clean. He had no idea what to do with the animal and was seriously considering calling the local animal shelter for information on taking care of the dog when a better idea entered his mind.

Finishing off the last of his coffee, he stood and looked down at the puppy, who gazed back at him happily, tail thumping the floor behind him. He spoke as he took a step towards the living room, his voice a laughing version of a drill sergeant's commanding tone. "Let's go, marine-" his voice was cut off as the dog gave an echoing bark at the title. "You like that, huh? Marine?" Again the excited bark. "Well, okay then. Let's go call Kate."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Again I promise that the next chapter of "Complexity Kills" will be up shortly. I've written most of it and have notes for the last couple scenes so I'm hoping for tonight or tomorrow. Definitely by the weekend.

In the meantime here's more about a puppy ('cuz how can you not like them).

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sound of her phone brought Kate out of her TV induced stupor. Seeing Gibbs' name on the screen brought an involuntary smile to her face and she muted the program she was 'watching.' As the sound of the on-screen dialogue disappeared, the noise in the apartment diminished to just the dull roar of music coming from the wall to her neighbor's place.

Throwing an exasperated look at the partition behind her, she opened her phone. Her Gibbs-induced smile widened as he didn't even give her a chance to speak before he did.

"Hey Kate, I hate to bother you on your day off." She could hear the genuine discomfort in his voice and jumped into the conversation before he could talk himself out of even having it.

"It's okay Gibbs. What's up? Do we have a case?" Already she was calculating in her mind just how long it would take for her to make it to work. His next words put a stop to that thinking.

"Ah, no. No case." She was shocked by what she thought was uncertainty in his voice, but he covered it quickly as he continued. "Are you doing anything today?"

"No, why?" Her heart sped up as the thought of spending the day with Gibbs entered her mind unbidden.

"Would you mind coming over for a little while? I have a…problem that I could use your help with."

Her curiousity had been piqued from the very beginning of the conversation and the laughing way in which he said the word problem just added to it. "Sure, I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

He mumbled only the faintest of thanks before hanging up and Kate immediately began getting ready to leave.

---------------------

Just under 20 minutes later found Kate knocking gently on his front door. She'd managed the drive remarkably well considering the continued downpour and had gotten only barely wet on the trip from her car to his porch.

He responded to her knock quickly, opening the door wide enough for her to step in. She had only just registered the relieved look on his face, but hadn't had a chance to really take in the unusual smile that graced his features, when a loud bark got her attention.

Her shock quickly wore off as her gaze drifted back and forth between Gibbs, wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt, and the small puppy sitting at the foot of the staircase looking at her almost questioningly.

She was surprised when the small dog ran to greet her the second she had knelt to its level and she allowed it to lick happily at her fingers as she turned her attention to Gibbs.

"He's your problem?" She tried to keep the incredulousness out of her voice, but knew she had failed when his first response was a half-hearted glare. He shrugged and a smile quickly replaced the expression and she let out the small breath she had been holding in.

"Not so much him in general as the fact that I have no idea what to do with a dog."

Confusion tinged her voice as she responded, "Then why did you get one?"

His tone was exasperated and his volume slightly higher as he answered her. "I didn't. I found him this morning when I went for the paper." His tone dropped to little more than a whisper as he continued in an almost embaressed voice. "I couldn't just leave him out in the rain."

Looking up at him, she wasn't sure if the slight red tinge to his cheeks was actually a blush or just her imagination working overtime. She had always suspected that under his gruff façade he was really just a big softy, but this blew even her most sentimental expectations out of the water.

His voice returned to its early uncertainty as he spoke again. "I'm going to try to find out if he has an owner, but it's too wet right now to bother with posters. In the meantime I guess I'm stuck with him." The smile on his face suggested that he didn't really mind all that much. "And I have no real idea what I need to have or do to take care of him."

Kate had been listening intently even as the rest of her attention was focused on the affectionate pup she was petting, but she turned to look at Gibbs as he finished speaking. "Didn't you ever have a pet dog, Gibbs?"

He shrugged, "No, mom was allergic. And once I joined the Marines I was always travelling…" Another shrug as he changed threads, "I figured since you have a dog-"

"Had. Past tense. New building manager didn't want animals in the apartments so I gave her to my brother. But, yeah, I know everything you'll need to get at least through the next few days." She smiled at the mental image of the cute puppy in front of her interacting with her self-proclaimed bastard of a boss. She purposefully shifted her thoughts away from the very appealing softer side he seemed to be showing. "What will you do if you can't find an owner?"

"Keep him, I suppose. Don't think it would be too much trouble, but…I don't know." Picking up on his reluctance to continue that line of conversation, Kate reverted to his original 'problem.'

"I'll make you a list of the basic items you'll need and a couple of others that are optional since you don't know how long you'll have him. You should be able to get any of it at a local pet store." She pulled a pen and paper from her purse, earning an unhappy bark from the now 'neglected' pup as she rose to write. She had only managed to get as far as writing down the number one when his voice interuppted her.

"What do I do with him while I'm out?"

Thinking on that problem momentarily, she gave him a bright smile. "I'll give you the name of the pet store I used. It's a little out of your way but they'll let you bring him in with you."

She kept her gaze on him as he nodded distractedly and continued watching as he opened his mouth a few times to speak before blurting out, his tone full of discomfort and doubt. "Would you mind coming with me?" He held her surprised gaze for several seconds before shifting his eyes to his feet.

Kate had never seen him so uncertain of himself before and she found herself surprised by how endearing she thought the unusual emotion was. She allowed some of her affection for him to show in her voice as she responded. "Sure."

As though picking up on her affirmative reply, the dog at her feet barked exuberantly. Remembering that they planned to take the dog with them, she voiced her slight concern over that point.

"If he comes to the store we'll have to find a way to make sure he stays with us." She tried not to put too much emphasis on the 'us', either in her voice or mind. It would be only to easy, she realized, to shift into the domesticity that the day seemed to be providing. "He can't run loose around the store until you find a collar and leash after all."

She was surprised by the smile that graced his features at her concern, but the slight shock disapated as he spoke. "I don't think that will be a big problem Kate. He doesn't seem to want to do anything but follow me around." His gaze shifted to the puppy. "Right, Marine?" Again, just as had been true throughout the morning, the dog gave an answering bark.

Kate gave Gibbs an incredulous look as she gathered her purse and watched him snag a jacket from a nearby coat rack. "You named him 'Marine'?"

Gibbs shrugged as he retrieved his keys and wallet from a table near the door and gestured for her to lead the way out of the house. "It's not so much that I named him as it's what he responded to." Seeing that the dog in question appeared to have no interest in following them into the rain, Gibbs gave him a stern look and command. "Come here Marine!"

The dog immediately responded, running to him. Gibbs stooped down and scooped him up, tucking the puppy into his jacket for the short dash to Kate's car.

Kate, who had silently watched the entire adorable scene, spoke up as Gibbs turned from closing the door. "And, to think, they say it takes years for pets to start acting like their owners."

Following her down the walkway to the drive, he gave her an amused look. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Agent Todd?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I have no idea if people actually say anything like Kate's last statement, but I've noticed that it seems to be true alot of the time.

And for those who think that this is very OOC for Gibbs: try to remember just how difficult it is to be completely out of your depths. So here I'm playing that up and building on the sweet Gibbs we see with kids and Abby occasionally. Plus it's my story so...there.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm sorry this has taken me so long to get updated, but I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing. I always appreciate them so much. There's not much to tell about this chapter so...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Kate's suggestion, they had decided to grab an early lunch before going out on their pet supply hunt. Gibbs had conceded to the request gladly; happy to spend as much time as possible with her outside of their regular office interactions.

Despite the fact that it was still raining, the day had warmed considerably and they had decided to eat on the outdoor patio of a small sandwich shop only a few blocks from the pet store. More then half the patio space was covered by an awning, affording them dry tables and chairs at which to eat while still allowing them to keep Marine with them.

The conversation was light and easy, both falling into a steady dialogue in between bites. They had never really shared a real conversation outside of work before and both found it surprisingly comfortable to just talk. Kate was enjoying observing her usually stern boss outside the office. At work he kept a tight reign on his emotions, but as they ate their meals he was quick to smile and she found herself wishing he would do so more. Marine, for his part, was content to lie quietly at the side of Gibbs' chair, only lifting his head to accept the occasional bit of meat that he was handed.

Still nonplussed by the dog's seeming attachment to him after such a short period of time, Gibbs kept glancing down at the puppy. Kate ignored it at first, but as they neared the end of their meal she felt compelled to speak up.

"Why do you keep looking at him like that?"

"Like what?" Genuine confusion etched his face as he met her gaze.

"Like he's a suspect that you know is lying, but can't quite figure out what he's lying about." Her voice was laced with amusement and Gibbs could see the smile she was fighting to keep off her face. Looking down at the dog again, he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I just don't get how he's become so attached to me so quickly. I mean is that normal? He won't leave my side and he follows my orders like a seasoned soldier. Is he supposed to act like this?"

His features showed genuine concern for the small creature's behavior and she couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped her at his consternation. _He is so adorable like this_. Not even attempting to fight the thought as it surfaced and very aware of how he would react if she ever actually called him adorable to his face, she answered his question.

"All dogs have different personalities, Gibbs, just like people. And while I've never before seen a dog follow orders like he does, especially as young as he is, the attachment thing isn't that weird." He opened his mouth to comment on that, but she continued before he could. "A dog's love is reasonably unconditional towards the person it considers to be its human. You brought him in out of the rain, fed him, and have generally cared for him. As long as you never beat him…" Her tone made it clear that she would never think him the type of person to do so, "make sure to feed him, and occasionally play with him or take him for walks you have a friend for life. It really is that simple."

He frowned down at the dog at his feet once more. He didn't think that he'd ever had unconditional love from anyone but his parents before and was having some trouble wrapping his mind around the concept that the furry bundle he was quickly becoming attached to would give him just that. His mouth still turned down in a slight frown of confusion, he nodded to the empty plates in front of them as he stood. "I guess it's time to go shopping."

Smiling at his 'take action' tone, Kate rose and followed him, dog at his heels, as they dashed through the continued downpour to the car.

------------------

The pet store was considerably larger than he had expected; high ceilings and seemingly endless aisles of pet supplies giving it an almost ominously imposing feel. A few customers flitted between rows, some trailing pets, others small kids, most alone. Gibbs took in his surroundings in much the same way he would a crime scene as he strode through the automatic doors alongside Kate, Marine trailing happily just behind them.

Noticing the concerned looks of a few employees at the sight of a leashless dog, they made their way immediately over to a large display of collars and leashes against one wall. Next to the display sat a large and shiny machine that Gibbs thought wouldn't have looked out of place in Abby's lab. Over it a brightly lettered sign proclaimed: "Collar embroidering".

With Kate's assistance for sizes and styles, he had just finished picking out a camouflage collar and black leash when the young man who was seated at the embroiderer got their attention.

"If you want I can have the pup's name embroidered on that for you. The store is doing a special today where you get eight characters for free with the purchase of the collar. We can do letters and we also have a wide variety of symbols that can be added." The entire pitch rolled off his tongue with the speed of someone who was excited at the prospect of doing something other than sitting in the same chair all day.

When Kate shrugged at his questioning glance, Gibbs handed the collar over to the young man who politely asked what he wanted on the thick fabric. Recognizing that Marine only had six letters and remembering the man saying they could have up to eight, Gibbs asked the first thing that popped into his mind.

"You said you had symbols as well. Do you have the Marine Corps insignia?" The young man looked confused for a moment and Gibbs wondered if that was due to not understanding what he was being asked or the loud snort of laughter that Kate had released as he asked it. Ignoring the employee, who had moved to pull a binder off the table beside him, Gibbs turned to Kate.

"What?" His tone reminded her of a petulant child and she only barely managed to get her response out as she continued laughing.

"It's just so…you."

Not sure whether to take her statement as a compliment or not, he shrugged lightly before turning back to the still confused employee who handed over the binder as he spoke. "I'm not quite sure what you're asking for, but these are the symbols we have."

After flipping through the binder for a few moments, Kate close by his side as she too took in the available items, he had determined that they did not in fact have the Corps logo, and had decided to settle for the next best thing instead. Handing the binder back, he made his request. "His name is Marine," he paused to glance down at the dog who had just given a sharp bark, before continuing, "and I'd like a single star on either side of that."

The young man smiled warmly at him before informing them that it would take about ten minutes to do the job and handing them a temporary collar to use until that point.

As they moved around the store collecting the various items that Kate suggested he would need, Gibbs could feel her occasional questioning gaze on him. He refused, however, to say anything until she was actually willing to ask; his stubborn playfulness dueling powerfully with hers. They were heading back to the embroiderer before she finally gave in and asked the question that had been bugging her.

"Why the stars?"

Her heart skipped a beat at the warm grin he offered as he responded. "He's already a Marine." Bark. "Might as well make him a general while I'm at it." Giggling at the absolute absurdity of the comment, she felt a quiet happiness engulf her.

She had been avoiding the thought all day, telling herself not to get her hopes up, but as one of his hands landed at the small of her back she let herself acknowledge the strange and very pleasant feeling of intimacy that the day had created. It felt so normal to do this with him; go shopping, eat a meal, spend the day together. Telling herself to enjoy it as much as she could, she let herself sink back into their comfortable interactions.

--------------

It was almost 1600 when Kate pulled up outside his house. Helping him get his purchases into the house, she noticed that he was acting slightly nervous. She was reminded of his behavior when she'd first arrived that morning and wondered what had caused it. Her curiosity was satisfied a few minutes later as he walked her to the door.

"Thank you, Kate, for helping me today. I'm not sure what I would have done without you." His tone was sincere and she blushed slightly at the comment.

"It was no problem. I had fun. It's nice to get out once in a while for something other than work." She smiled up at him.

All appearance of nervousness faded at her words and he offered a small grin as he responded, "Even so, I want to repay you for the favor. How about dinner tonight? I'll cook."

She was surprised by the request, but quickly shook it off as she offered him a warm smile. "That sounds excellent." Promising to be back at 1930, she left him standing in his doorway, dog at his feet and a shit-eating grin plastered across his face.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **Two more chapters to go. The next ones I will probably have up a lot faster than I did with this one. I'm graduating in 6 days and have 95 percent of my final project done so I don't feel guilty writing instead of doing school work. Reviews, as always, do encourage me to write faster and update sooner so the best way to get the next chapter is to hit the button.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey guys. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing: I appreciate it. I'm sorry to say that I don't think that this chapter is as good as some of my others (I've been feeling lately like my writing in general has been going down hill), but after numerous rewrites and any number of edits on this version, I finally decided that it would have to do or that I would just end up driving myself insane. So here it is, let me know what you think.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken all of her willpower to keep from rushing back to Gibbs' place at the first opportunity, almost an hour before she had agreed to be back. She had had such a great time with him earlier in the day and she couldn't believe it but she seemed to be falling even further in love with him. She hadn't thought that there could possibly be any further to fall.

Holding back the desire to drive at breakneck speeds, she arrived at his house at 1930 exactly. After knocking and ringing his bell multiple times she finally gave up and let herself in. The almost complete silence she found inside seemed incredibly unnatural for the residence of the active, energy-filled man she knew him to usually be.

She called his name and Marine's several times as she moved slowly deeper into the home. She had absolutely no desire to be shot just because she happened to catch him off-guard; assuming there was ever a time when he was off-guard. Receiving no reply, but instead becoming aware of the noise of a distant television, she followed the sound to an open door near the rear of the house.

As she came level with the door and caught sight of the view through it, she could only just barely restrain her sigh. Leaning against the door frame she took in the tableau before her.

While she had never seen the boat that took up the majority of the space in the basement below her, she barely spared it a glance. Instead she focused on the pair who lounged on the floor next to it.

Gibbs' back was propped against the wood frame of the boat, his legs crossed at the ankles. His gaze was firmly on the baseball game the TV screen showed, but Kate doubted how much he was actually paying attention to it. Marine had tucked his small furry body in tight against his denim covered leg and the agent's hand stroked absentmindedly down the dog's exposed stomach, a small grin firmly etched on his features.

She thought it unlikely for him not to have noticed her presence, but he didn't acknowledge her until Marine shifted to look up at her and bark softly. Only then did he glance up, his grin widening as he took her in.

His gaze didn't leave her as she made her way slowly down the stairs and across the basement floor to where he sat. Thankful that she had chosen to dress as casually as he, she sank down on the floor next to him, Marine now "trapped" between their legs.

Dropping a hand down next to her to scratch Marines ears, she smiled briefly at Gibbs before turning her attention to the television screen. She couldn't help but giggle slightly at the no doubt ludicrous picture they would now present to an outside observer and she turned back to Gibbs questioningly.

"Is there a reason why you're watching TV down here - where you can't hear the door bell - when you have a perfectly good television and couch upstairs?"

His eyes hadn't left her since she had first arrived, but at her question he glanced around at their surroundings as if seeing them for the first time. Returning his blue gaze to her face, he shrugged as he began to speak.

"I hadn't originally planned to watch TV. After tossing the potatoes in the oven I came down to work on my boat." He gestured vaguely at the wood structure behind him. "But Marine only let me work for about twenty minutes before deciding he wanted attention." He gave the dog a glare which changed quickly to a grin as the puppy nuzzled deeper against him. Shifting his eyes back up to her face his expression suddenly changed to a more serious one.

Standing, oblivious to Marine's unhappy whimper, he brushed his pants off before offering a hand to help her stand. Giving Marine one last pat, she allowed Gibbs to help her up, mimicking his earlier motion as she dusted off the bottoms and legs of his jeans. Noticing that her gaze was still fixed on the TV and the seventh inning of the Twins/A's game on it, he released a light chuckle. He gave her arm a gentle tug as he spoke.

"Come on, we can watch the game upstairs. You can keep Marine busy while I toss the steaks on the grill."

Looking vaguely apologetic, her tone was slightly embarrassed as she responded. "Sorry. I love baseball and it's been a while since I was able to catch a game." Following him upstairs, Marine on their heels, she once again began to contemplate how comfortable she had felt around him all day.

She'd made the decision that morning, standing outside his door, that she would let whatever happened happen; unwilling to keep tamping down feelings and hiding behind the work. She hadn't been sure that he was willing to do the same – to just see what happened – until that moment, sitting next to him in his basement. Happy that they both, silently, seem to be on the same page, she gave him a gentle smile as he handed her the remote and told her to make herself comfortable.

----------------------------

By the time the steaks were done, the game was as well: the Twins just barely scraping by a win in the ninth. To Kate's surprise, Gibbs halted her move to turn off the TV, instead handing her a plate and informing her that she can pick a movie.

His collection isn't big and she chose the neutral Pleasantville, something she felt they could both enjoy. Silence reigned as they ate and watched the beginning of the movie, both shooting glances and smiles at the other every once in a while. Gibbs laughed more during the first half hour of the film then she thinks she had seen him do since she met him and it warmed her heart to finally see the kind, content man he was away from the tiring and often depressing grind of the job.

It's only when they pause the movie so that he can grab dessert from the kitchen that they actually talk and even then it is limited to the inconsequential. Petting Marine, who has been curled up in her lap ever since she moved her plate to the coffee table, she commented off-handedly that she missed having a dog.

She had been speaking more to the animal in her lap than to him and it surprised her when his voice answered the comment. "You're welcome to come over here and see Marine any time you want." His voice was light, but face serious as he spoke, handing her a bowl of ice cream as he settled back down next to her.

She got the distinct impression, as his eyes didn't leave hers for a moment, that he was saying so much more with those words. He was telling her that she's allowed to do what no one else was: take part in what is otherwise a very private existence. She nodded in response, sure that he could read her expression just as well as she could read his.

Turning back to the movie, it seemed only natural to move in closer to him so that they were just barely making contact as they finish off their meal. Kate couldn't help but think that she felt more comfortable than she had ever felt before around a man she was attracted to and she allowed herself to get completely engrossed in that sensation. Marine had stayed firmly in her lap until only half an hour remained in the film, but when the small pup vacated the couch for his own bed in the kitchen it seemed only natural for her to fill his sudden absence by curling up closer against the man next to her.

Her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped loosely around her waist, the end of the movie faded out slowly as she fell asleep. It had been months since she felt so utterly content and, while she fought it to the last minute, falling asleep virtually in his arms seemed like the most normal thing in the world.

Gibbs' only reaction to her dosing off against him was to pull her slightly tighter against his body and to grin uncontrollably. He was not sure when he decided that every reason he'd ever given himself for why they couldn't work was all just a load of crap, but he's very glad he did. He was seriously tempted to just let himself fall asleep as well, but knew that it will only lead to sore necks and backs in the morning.

Moving her to rest against the arm of the couch, he gathered their dishes; deciding to give her a few more minutes rest while he cleaned up. Brushing a hand gently over her forehead to clear a stray strand of hair, his grin widened even further before he moved into the kitchen.

**_TBC_** (One more chapter)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This story has been so much fun to write and I'm almost disappointed that it has come to an end. And to think it all started on my vacation with a gruff Irish mechanic who reminded me of our favorite NCIS agent and the cute Setter puppy that followed him everywhere.

Hope you all have enjoyed as much as I have.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate was woken by the combination of Gibbs' absence and the loud thunderclap which meant that the storm had yet to abate. She sat still for several minutes just listening to the rain pounding against the windows.

The couch was comfortable and she felt extremely content surrounded by the warmth of his home and the unique, purely Gibbs smell which seemed to infuse everything. The end credits of the movie were still rolling, meaning she hadn't been asleep for very long. For a brief moment she wondered where he had wandered off to until she heard distinctive dish washing noises from the kitchen.

Standing, she stretched and then bent to gather the last couple of dishes which still sat on the coffee table.

At the entrance to the kitchen she paused for a moment to enjoy the sight before her. Marine was curled up, asleep, in his bed in the corner, looking for all the world as if he hadn't just shown up that morning. His new collar stood out against his brown fur and Kate couldn't help the grin that broke out on her features and which only widened as her gaze drifted to the other figure in the room.

She allowed herself the privilege of just standing and watching him as he did the dishes; his jeans and t-shirt showing off his lean form. This felt so natural to her: watching a game, eating dinner, cleaning up. _This must be what it would be like to be married to him_. The thought flitted through her mind before she could put a stop to that line of thinking.

She enjoyed being able to see this side of him. She very much respected and cared for the passionate, determined agent that he was at work, but this was something entirely different. This was the caring, compassionate man who cracked jokes, smiled more, and rescued puppies from the rain. This was the man she was hopelessly in love with.

His voice brought her out of her daze. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to bring those dishes over." He shot a smirk at her over his shoulder before turning back to the washing. Moving to the sink, she reached around him to set the plate and glass into the soapy water.

She had meant for the dishes to slide gently into the water, but they impacted the surface a little bit harder than intended, splashing water out of the confines of the basin. Covering her mouth with both hands, she tried desperately to keep from laughing, as Gibbs stood stock still blinking water from his eyes. She succeeded in keeping the giggles down until he turned to face her, soap suds dripping down his chin. Laughing out loud at his stunned expression, she noticed Marine rouse in the corner only long enough to give them a weak bark before going back to sleep.

Still laughing, Kate didn't notice Gibbs put a hand into the sink next to him until it was too late. His voice warned her only moments before he acted. "You think that's funny, huh?" Feeling that it was her turn to get wet, he flicked his hand out, spraying her with soapy water.

"Gibbs!" Her voice held a distinctly disbelieving quality as she looked up at his smug grin. Wiping a wet lock of hair out of her eyes, her shocked expression turned to a glare of revenge as she stalked towards him and the sink. "You are so going to pay for that."

It was several minutes later before their impromptu water fight came to an end. Kate had made a last desperate move back to the sink for more ammo when Gibbs had pinned her to the counter from behind, bringing a palm full of suds right into her face.

Sputtering slightly from the unexpected soap, she finally gave in. "Fine! Fine! I give up. You win."

Keeping one hand against the counter behind her, he moved the other to grab a dish towel that had been lying nearby as she turned to face him. The fact that they were almost chest to chest only startled her for a second before his gentle, almost apologetic smile calmed her slight nerves. Moving the towel up to her cheek, he tenderly wiped away the suds and water he had splashed onto her before dropping the cloth back onto the counter.

As he looked down into her smiling face, Gibbs realized just how much the day had meant to him. It was more than her willingness to help him on her day off. More than the company after too much time spent alone. He was suddenly aware of just how close they were standing and that she wasn't making any effort to move away.

Smirking, he didn't move away from her either. Running a hand over his face to wipe some water from it, he gave a short chuckle, shaking his head as he spoke. "It's been years since I did anything as childish as a water fight."

"It's not always bad to be playful or have fun every once in a while, you know." She gave him an indulgent smile, before glancing briefly over at Marine. "He'll be good for you. Follows your orders so he won't annoy you too much." His gentle smile widened to a smirk at her astute observation and didn't fade as she continued. "But he has enough energy to keep you on your toes; get you to smile more often."

She raised her hand slowly to his face, pausing for a moment's brief hesitation before tracing her fingers lightly down his cheek. Her voice was soft and almost wistful as she continued her thought. "It's always good to see you smile." Her hand dropped slowly to rest on his chest.

Gibbs couldn't remember the last time that a look of such obvious affection had been directed at him and he couldn't help the full blown grin that surfaced as Kate continued to hold his gaze. Letting his self-imposed boundaries drift away, he allowed all the adoration and affection he felt for her to be reflected in his eyes. When her smile widened at his silent emotional admonition, he brought his hand up to cup her cheek, thumb rubbing lightly across the soft skin it encountered there.

Without breaking their eye contact she leaned into his touch, relishing in the softer, happier version of himself that he'd felt comfortable in sharing with her. His eyes flicked down to her lips for a second before reconnecting with her own. She nodded slightly at his unasked question, a little surprised that she wasn't more nervous about the idea of finally kissing the man in front of her.

He continued to cup her cheek gently as he leaned slowly towards her, his other hand braced on the counter behind her. Keeping his eyes open and their gazes locked, he brushed his lips gently over hers. Pulling back slightly, his grin stretched as her eyes left his to focus on his mouth. Acknowledging her unspoken request, he kissed her again, their lips melting together in a soft and loving connection. Every feeling of love and devotion that either had felt was poured into their kiss as his hands wrapped around her waist and hers drifted up and around his neck.

In the corner of the kitchen, Marine raised his head off his crossed front paws to watch them. Seemingly content with their actions, he let out a large yawn before curling back up to sleep, happy that he had a good human and that all three of them were finally in out of the cold. Outside the rain and lightening continued unnoticed by those indoors.

**THE END**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Say it with me now: AWWW! Yeah, it's fluffy in the extreme, but hey, why not. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and please let me know what you thought of this last chapter.

I'm taking the Memorial Day weekend to do something I haven't had the opportunity to do in years: nothing. Nothing work or school related. No obligations to family or friends. Just a lot of movies and books and writing. So, cutting to the chase, I should have the next chapter(s) of Complexity Kills up in a day or two.


End file.
